KP in KuPix
by Aero Tendo
Summary: KP and Ron go to Bubbletown to help Professor Nemo recover something that was stolen from RobixCorp. Due to an accident, KuPix is created and after that, things will never be the same.


**KP in "KuPix" (Like in Cubix)**

**AN:** Kim and Ron go to Bubbletown to help recover some important stuff and KuPix is about to be born! Who is KuPix? You'll just have to wait and see! Oh and just to clear things up. Yes, I am fully aware that the show is set in the future (Year 2044, I believe) but I'm going to treat Kim and Ron like they are in their 4-5th season so that it will be 'Present Day' for them. This will take place sometime after Season 2 of Cubix (A cartoon show.)

_**EP 01: KuPix is born**_

**(Years ago at RobixCorp)**

A young man with a dream is working on his latest creation. He has a thick beard from going for weeks without shaving while his wife works at taking care of their young daughter who was just now beginning to learn how to walk and run. He sighs and wipes his brow, smearing it in oil as he says to himself, "Whew, soon you will be my among my greatest creations. A robot that will be able to do anything and be anything the owner will need."

He goes back to working and the robot takes form and he is just about finished when his daughter comes in with a soda and shouting, "Daddy! Look what I can d-oop!" She trips on a cable sending it onto his counter and lap, causing him to jump and bump stuff around which in turn makes an entire shelf tilt over and collapse, burying the robot in so much junk.

Before Nemo can even shout in anger his daughter bursts out crying very loudly as she had scraped her knee in the fall. His anger is minimized and he goes to pick up his wailing daughter. All his anger evaporates as a small bit blood runs down her leg from the knee. He says, "Calm down my little angel, let's go back to mommy and get that knee looked up."

She sniffles heavily and says, "W-what about the 'bot?"

Nemo glances at it one last time through the junk pile and says, "Never mind that Hela, I have a much better idea on now to make it work and it is all due to you."

Hela is still sniffling and begins to hiccup-cry, "Me?"

Nemo nods to her and taps her nose, "Yes! Any robot can be made smart and adaptive but without heart, what good would that be? I am going to focus on making robots that can feel like we can."

Hela says, "Can it have wings?"

Nemo looks at her and chuckles before he says, "Sure thing, it'll have wings so it can fly wherever you like." He then kisses her forehead and walks out of the room.

**(Present Day at RobixCorp)**

Professor Nemo cries out, "Oh no!" as he looks around the room which had clearly been ransacked.

The cries had brought in his daughter Hela who was all grown up and running a robot repair business of her own into the room. She shouts, "What is it dad?" She takes one look around the room and says, "What happened dad? Is anything missing?"

Professor Nemo is already looking through the mess. He gasps and says, "The plans for my latest robot designs are missing! What will we do?"

Hela had just seen something on the news lately and says, "I think I have an idea who can help us dad."

Professor Nemo quickly says, "Then please call on whoever right away! It is most important that I get those plans back!"

Hela gives her father a quick nod and says, "On it dad!" She then quickly leaves the room.

**(Middleton)**

Kim is eating lunch at Bueno Nacho with her boyfriend Ron when her Kimmunicator goes off. Quickly answering it she says, "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade says to Kim even as Ron scoots over to look, "Trouble Kim. A major theft at RobixCorp in Bubbletown and they don't know who it was but they're hoping that you can get it back for them."

Ron says, "Bubbletown? Oh! Is that because they have giant bubble makers?"

Kim and Wade both give Ron a "Are you serious look?" before Wade says, "No Ron, it is only the city where they make the most advanced robots in the world. They actually have a device for their robots that allows them to think and feel just like humans do!"

Ron gets all excited as he says, "That's totally badical! I wonder if they make any of the robots for Smarty Mart?"

Wade shakes his head and says, "No they don't Ron. So far the emotional devices are limited only to their city."

Ron pouts and says, "Aw man, it would be so cool to know what robots would think about…" He trails off as he can see Kim looking at him with a curious look. He nervously chuckles and says, "Nothing… absolutely nothing!" He the quickly says to Wade, "So uh… Um, what was stolen from them Wade?"

Wade says, "I have no idea. They won't tell me because they don't want it getting out but they will tell you guys when you get there."

Kim says, "We're on our way Wade." She then stands up as Wade closes the connection and says, "C'mon Ron, let's go!"

Ron scarfs up his remaining nachos and says as he chews it in his mouth, "Coming Kim!"

**(Bubbletown)**

Ron looks around and says in awe, "Woooooooow! I've never seen so many robots Kim!" A huge digital sign comes on as they drive up to the city entrance of Bubbletown and Professor Nemo says, "RobixCorp is proud to present to you our latest robots! We have hundreds of models to choose from and here is one of our very latest. The Musicstar is will allow you to sing anywhere, anytime you like to any music of your choice and if you want, you can even sound like your favorite music artist!" A robotic sounding singing voice then says, "A robot for everyone!"

Kim says in a firm but irritated voice even though secretly she was impressed by all the robots as well, "Ron! We're not here for a robot. We're here to find some missing corporate secrets!"

Ron whiningly says, "Aw, you sure? I mean suppose they have a nacho and cheese dispensing robot! Can you imagine how totally cool that would be?"

Kim rolls her eyes and says, "Yes and I know you'll want to buy one but remember the rules for the city are that they don't allow any of their robots to leave the city except for emergencies or special occasions."

Ron sighs and thumps his head against the car window as he says wistfully, "A boy can dream can't I?"

Rufus mutters something as he puts his paw over his face, which if translated would have been, "I can't believe he still gets that wrong. Even I know better."

Kim doesn't bother to correct him and says, "Listen Ron, I need you to focus here. We're entering a high technology corporation and that means I don't need you pushing buttons and destroying the building like you usually do when we visit a villain's lair."

Ron says, "Aw, not even ONE button KP?"

Kim takes her eyes off the road to look at him directly for a moment and brings up one hand with her first finger extended to say, "Not even **one** button Ron!" She then quickly returns to focus on the road with both hands on the steering wheel.

Ron slumps in his seat as he says, "Aw man!"

**(Bubbletown: RobixCorp)**

Kim and Ron walk in together through the front entrance and Hela walks up to warmly say, "Hello, I am Hela Nemo. My father, Professor Nemo is the expecting you in his robotics lab downstairs. I heard about what you've been doing to help save the world and I truly believe that you're our best chance at getting it back."

Hela begins to guide Kim and Ron towards the elevators as Kim says, "I'll do my best." She looks at Ron and says, "I think I remember you, you were that boy a while back that everyone was calling a genius for a while but was really faking it with the help of your naked mole rat."

Ron sighs and says, "Yeah… the one time everyone was getting my name right and I wasn't really doing anything."

The three of them enter the elevator after a moment and then start their decent downward.

Hela smiles a little as she says, "Don't worry, I can understand why you did. The world would have had trouble accepting a naked mole rat being as brilliant as it was. You should be proud of all the contributions that the two of you made to the world while it lasted. Even here at RobixCorp, we were able to take some of the inventions and ideas and put them into good use."

Kim puts the palm of her hand to her head and says, "Oh boy…here we go again…."

Ron straightens up and says to Kim, "Did you hear that Kim? I made helped changed the world!" A small sounding, "Ahm!" from his pocket makes him look down and he can see a most upset Rufus whose genius that he took for granted in the first place. He then says, "Uh… but none of that would have been possible without my buddy-pal Rufus of course."

Hela kneels down in the elevator and says to Rufus, "I would never dream of forgetting Rufus. He is an important member of your team."

Rufus smiles at Hela, happy to hear such praise.

There is a 'Ding!' sound and Hela stands up quickly as she says, "Oh! We are here. Come with me and I'll show you the lab."

Hela leads them to the lab, which was still quite a wreck with her father muttering as he tries to repair something that had been damaged.

Hela says, "Dad, the people I told you about are here to help us."

Professor Nemo finishes what he is doing quickly and then looks up before remembering to raise his goggles up to the top of his head. He smiles a warm smile and extends a hand out towards Kim as he says, "Ah, welcome! I have heard good things about you Kim Possible."

Kim walks forward and begins shaking the offered hand from the Professor Nemo and says, "Thank you but it really is a team effort. I couldn't do it without them."

Professor Nemo senses the slight he'd made and quickly says, "Of course, teamwork is very important even in the robotics field. I hope you know that I meant no slight."

Kim nods to him and says, "I know. So what's the sitch Professor? What was stolen?"

Professor Nemo's cheerful face suddenly turns serious and he says in a dropped voice even though it was just the five of them in the room(Counting Rufus), "There were some events have shown me that my EPU's can be good or evil and my latest plans were a way to help prevent another Dark Cubix from ever being."

Kim and Ron look at each other, wondering who this "Dark Cubix" was and what he did that was so bad.

Ron raises his hand and says, "Um, excuse me but what is a EPU?"

Professor Nemo and Hela look at them with surprise and then the Professor says, "It is our Emotional Processor Unit or EPU as we call it. It is what gives the robot emotions just like humans. Now normally this isn't a problem as they are what allows a robot to live and function with the same kind of ability that a human can." He stops and walks over to a counter where he picks up a crystal-looking thing and holds it out before Kim and Ron as he continues to say, "Before the EPU was invented, robots were limited in functions and could only do what we programmed to do but with the EPU installed they could learn, adapt and continue to function at the with the core programming that we installed. Love, happiness, loyalty, even friendship could all be felt and truly understood by the robot and here in Bubbletown, everyone loves robots so this was never an issue."

Professor Nemo puts the crystal down and says, "That is until Dr. K got involved and corrupted one, turning it evil. It became an evil robot that nearly took over Bubbletown by controlling their EPU's and eventually turned on even its' creator. It was only by a slim miracle that we managed to stop them at all before they set out to conquer the world." He sits down and sighs before he says, "Unfortunately the plans that were stolen are even more dangerous."

Ron says, "Well don't you worry sir, we'll get those plans back for you right away!" He spins around in the spot to head towards the door, getting his feet tangled up in some cords that were just lying on the floor and cries out he tries to keep his balance with his arms spinning around like crazy at his sides. He tries to hop forward towards the door or out of the cords that only tightened around his feet the further he got.

Professor Nemo shouts, "Careful!" as he sees Ron flailing about and ready to fall.

Hela is standing by her father, wondering what to do with her hands in front of her face.

Kim rushes forward to help her friend even as Ron cries out, "Ahhhh! I am going down!" and sure enough, he falls forward with his arms smashing into various things on both sides and his left hand grabs at a shelf in a final attempt to keep from falling but the shelf was not mounted to the wall and so it tips over!

Kim cries out as the both of them are buried in a variety of electronic devices. One of those devices lands on her head and activates! It glows but under the pile of debris, no one can see it. The small, round, cap-like device makes Kim's hair briefly flash as it scans her head and her entire mind for the information that it needed before it begins to transmit silently.

It takes about ten minutes for Professor Nemo and Hela to dig raise the shelf and start to unbury Kim and Ron from the mess. So by the time that Hela finds Ron on her end, the cap device had just about finished the transmission and when Professor Nemo is able to uncover Kim, the cap had finished and run out of juice in its batteries.

Professor Nemo was so intent on helping Kim up that he failed to see the cap fall off her head just as the rest fell off her body. He quickly says, "Are you all right Kim Possible?" while looking at her eyes to see if there were any signs of a concussion.

Kim shakes her head and says, "I'm fine. I wasn't hurt."

Hela says to Ron, "Are you ok?"

Ron nods and says, "Yeah I am ok. That kind of stuff actually happens all the time to me."

Hela smiles in relief that he is ok and says, "We then I'd hate to be your insurance company."

Ron looks down as he says, "My insurance company hates me too for all the stuff I keep wrecking but they keep me on because I keep helping save the world with my girlfriend."

Hela looks at Kim and then back to Ron as she says, "Wait, does that mean…?"

Ron looks up and says with a sudden and proud smile, "Yep, KP is my girlfriend!"

Professor Nemo says, "Well if you want her to stay your girlfriend, then I suggest you try to be more careful in the future. You both could have gotten seriously hurt."

Ron nods ands says, "I'll try to be more careful in the future. After all, I can't let anything happen to the most badical and beauticilous girl on the planet can I?"

Kim is glad to be facing away from Ron as she blushes but Professor Nemo can see it and he says, "I guess not. Now is there anything you two need from us?"

Kim recovers from her blush and pulls out her sunglasses, pressing a button on the side to activate it as she says, "Do you mind if we search the room for any clues?"

Professor Nemo says, "Go ahead, although I don't know what you'll find in this mess. Um, just try to keep him from making any more messes will you?"

Ron cries out, "Hey that was an accident! I didn't see the cables."

Hela says, "Dad, to be fair even I didn't see the cables until they wrapped around his feet." She grabs him by the shoulders and starts to push him out of the room as she says, "Come along, we should leave them alone so they can find whatever clues they need to get the information back."

Professor Nemo shakes her off and says, "I can walk! No need to get so pushy." He turns to Kim and says, "If you discover anything, let me know."

Kim continues to scan the room as she says, "Sure thing Professor."

Meanwhile in a dark and lonely storage room, a single yellow light comes on a robot and starts to blink.

* * *

**AN:** This is a bit of a crossover story based on Kim Possible and a computer-generated cartoon show called Cubix. If you're curious about the Cubix show, go and check it out at the 4kidstv website. They have all 2 seasons there for watching. Anyway, I hope you picked up on the naming for this story. KuPix = CuBix? They kinda sound alike and the KP initials will be both good and confusing for this story. Lol! Did you like the way I showed Nemo and Hela in the past. Did you like the way I had Ron mess up an already messy lab? If you want more information about KuPix, you'll just have to leave a review and/or wait for a new chapter update.

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions and more are always welcome.


End file.
